


Advent

by nishizono



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're coming to Christmas dinner, Severus. You can protest, or you can come willingly, but one way or another, you'll be there," Lucius said with a smirk.</p><p>"Bah humbug," said Severus, and slammed the door in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, nor am I being paid to play with them. All characters depicted in sexual situations are considered by the author to be over the age of eighteen, regardless of their age in the source material.

December 1st

  


**  
**

  
Severus Snape had just been nodding off over a stack of fifth year essays when he was rudely awakened by a loud banging sound coming from the general direction of his front door.

Cursing, he pushed away from his desk with such force that his chair scraped the already marred wooden floor, and strode toward the sound. This sort of interruption was precisely why he had taken to spending most of his free time at Spinner's End. The house was cut off from the floo network, save for two direct connections: one to his office at Hogwarts, and another to the Headmaster's. Since the house was located in Muggle London, he rarely had unexpected visitors of the wizarding sort, which left only a Muggle solicitor to blame for the infernal racket being made on his doorstep.

Still grumbling under his breath, he threw open the front door, only to come face to face with an even more unwelcome guest: Lucius Malfoy.

Five years after what Severus had come to call The Great Row, the sight of his former lover still sent his pulse racing. He refused to acknowledge his traitorous heart's reaction, however, and instead narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Malfoy patriarch, who looked absurdly out of place standing on Severus' doorstep in his fine silk and fur.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked brusquely, his irritation plainly written in the lines of his face.

Lucius tilted his head to the side with that polished grace that used to drive Severus absolutely mad and replied in an equally infuriating tone, "Now Severus, that's no way to treat an old friend."

"I don't know what we are, Lucius, but we certainly are _not_ friends," Severus ground out between clenched teeth.

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Lucius nudged at Severus' chest with the top of his walking stick and pushed past him into the house. Severus' lip curled upwards in an annoyed sneer as he watched the blond saunter toward the sitting room, dragging the fingertips of one gloved hand through the dust coating the low table in the entry hall as he passed it.

"Do make yourself at home," Severus muttered irritably before closing the door with a little more force than was absolutely necessary.

By the time he reached the sitting room, Lucius had settled into one of the ancient wingback chairs near the fireplace and was peeling off his kid leather gloves, surveying the room with detached interest as if he had never seen it before.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked again from the doorway, hands curling into fists at his sides. Lucius' silent criticism had always infuriated him.

The blond fixed him with a brilliant smile, which only served to further arouse his temper, and replied, "Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"You happened to be in the neighborhood," Severus echoed in a monotone, "You just _happened_ to be about in the slums of Muggle London in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Oh do stop it, Severus- I refuse to let your paranoia ruin an otherwise pleasant afternoon. Now, were you planning to offer me tea?" Lucius responded with an arch of his eyebrow.

"No, as a matter of fact I was not," Severus answered coolly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Lucius asked, eyes wide with feigned innocence that made Severus want to introduce him to several exotic curses.

"Because you aren't staying," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to participate in whatever game Lucius was playing, and he reasoned that the best way to do that would be to ensure that the blond left as quickly as possible.

Lucius sighed and stood, resting his hands atop his walking stick. He was the perfect picture of polite aristocracy, Severus thought, and seeing him standing there in contrast with the small, dirty sitting room made something in Severus' stomach twist with shame.

"Then I will say what I've come to say and leave you in peace," Lucius said, and Severus arched an expectant eyebrow. Lucius eyed him for a moment before continuing, "Narcissa will be visiting friends in France until after the new year, and Draco will be spending the holidays with the Parkinsons. I would very much like it if you would join me for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"You mean you're at a loss for someone to entertain you, and I'm the one person you could think of who most assuredly has no plans for the holidays," Severus spat indignantly. How dare Lucius be so presumptuous as to show up on his doorstep unannounced after five years and expect that he would spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor?

For his part, Lucius looked almost sincerely hurt by Severus' outburst, but the potions master was having none of it. He held the blond's gaze steadily until Lucius sighed again and shook his head. "That's not at all what I meant," Lucius said calmly.

"I don't care what you _meant_," Severus huffed, "What matters is that the answer is no. Even if I were inclined to remain in the same room with you for more than ten minutes, the answer would still be no. Christmas is an overly sentimental and utterly useless event, and I refuse to take part in any of your ridiculous holiday celebrations."

"You've been reading Dickens again, haven't you?" Lucius asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Severus.

"What? No, of course not," Severus lied, "What would lead you to ask such an inane question?"

"You sound like Ebenezer Scrooge," Lucius accused with an arched eyebrow that was an obvious imitation of Severus' own infamous expression.

"Get out," Severus said calmly, though his fists were now clenched so tightly that he could feel his fingernails biting into his palms.

Lucius sighed and moved past him with Severus' glare boring holes into the back of his head as he made his way out of the sitting room. When Severus caught up to him and reached around him to open the front door, the blond suddenly turned to face him. They were standing so close together that Severus could feel the warm rush of Lucius' breath on his face, and for a moment he was certain his heart would explode.

"Are you certain you won't reconsider?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I am certain, Lucius. Now, get out," Severus answered in an equally hushed tone.

Obligingly, Lucius stepped backward out of the front hall and onto the doorstep. The fading winter light danced in his platinum blond hair, and for a moment Severus forgot that he was supposed to be closing the door, not admiring his former lover's hair.

"You're coming to Christmas dinner, Severus. You can protest, or you can come willingly, but one way or another, you'll be there," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Bah humbug," said Severus, and slammed the door in his face.

December 2nd

Severus had known Lucius Malfoy for far too long to believe that the older man would give up so easily, and his assumption was proven correct the very next morning, when he awoke to the sound of tapping at his bedroom window. Cursing the cold wooden floors, he rose from his bed and strode to the window to grant access to the eagle owl that was waiting patiently on the sill.

"Well? Give me whatever trinket Lucius sent you to deliver and be on your way," Severus said irritably. To his dismay, the owl tilted its head to the side in a gesture that was eerily reminiscent of its master before depositing a small wrapped box in Severus' hands. Cursing both bothersome creatures, Severus slammed the window closed behind the bird as it squawked indignantly and took to the sky.

There was a small scroll attached to the box, sealed with a bit of green wax imprinted with the Malfoy family crest, and Severus sneered at the pretentious display as he broke the seal and unrolled it.

_Dear Severus,_

Surely you didn't believe that I would give up that easily?

Severus snorted.

_I am certain that, with all the time you have spent in the company of Muggles, you are familiar with advent calendars. What you likely don't know is that this particular Christmas tradition is yet another custom that has been stolen from our world- but I will spare you the history lesson. _

Severus rolled his eyes.

_I am also certain that you, with your contempt for the holiday season, do not possess such a thing, and I think it is quite a shame that you would be denied the joys of yet another ancient wizarding tradition. I have therefore taken upon myself to introduce you to this custom._

I look forward to seeing you at Christmas dinner.

Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy

For a few moments, Severus only stared at the box in his hands, giving serious consideration to tossing it into the rubbish bin and returning to bed. In the end, however, his curiosity won out, and he unceremoniously ripped at the silver paper to reveal a small black box. He opened it to find a single chocolate nestled inside on a bed of green tissue paper.

With a disgusted sigh, Severus dropped the package and its wrappings into the rubbish bin beside his nightstand and went about preparing for yet another long day of teaching imbeciles the subtle art of potion making.

December 3rd

Predictably, Severus was awoken at dawn by the same infernal eagle owl, bearing a box identical to the last. Again, there was a scroll attached, and he sighed as he unrolled it. Lucius never did know when to leave well enough alone.

_Dear Severus,_

I trust that you will enjoy today's gift, as I am certain that yesterday's is doubtlessly resting at the bottom of a rubbish bin somewhere.

Severus stifled an almost amused snort.

_Dinner will be served at seven o'clock on Christmas Eve._

Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy

Lucius' letter and the silver wrapping paper were immediately consigned to the same fate as the previous day's gift, but Severus hesitated for just a moment before dropping the box into the bin.

December 4th

Severus was awake and waiting by the window when the eagle owl arrived with its daily delivery, and this time he offered the chocolate to the bird before sending it on its way. He watched it take to the air and soar away in the direction of Malfoy Manor before turning his attention to the scroll in his hands.

_Dear Severus,_

I would not be adverse to the idea of having you arrive an hour before dinner.

Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy

Severus shook his head and deposited the parchment on top of his nightstand. End of term was rapidly approaching, and he certainly did not have time to ponder Lucius' not-so-subtle hints.

December 5th

There was no scroll attached to the box that morning, and after the owl had gone, Severus drew the curtains closed. He opened the box and, with a furtive glance over his shoulder, ate the offending chocolate in two neat bites.

There would be no more letters from Lucius for the next two weeks, and Severus pointedly ignored his disappointment. He did, however, continue to eat the chocolates.

December 19th

The last week of term at Hogwarts had passed with surprisingly few mishaps, if one did not consider a cauldron explosion of epic proportions (courtesy of Neville Longbottom), and Severus spent his first morning as a free man indulging in some much needed restorative sleep. It was almost noon when he was awakened by a tapping at his window, and he rose to greet the owl with what might have been a smile, had he been anyone but Severus Snape.

To his surprise, not only had the owl delivered a letter from Lucius, but the usual box had been replaced by a small velvet pouch that jingled as Severus accepted it. He eyed it suspiciously as he placed it atop his nightstand and eagerly broke the seal on the scroll.

_Dear Severus,_

I thought that this gift might be more fitting than chocolate.

Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy

Severus re-read the message a few times before shoving the parchment into the drawer of his night stand and turning his attention to the bag. He knew exactly what the pouch contained even before he opened it, and his irritation evolved into fury as his suspicions were confirmed.

Severus dressed with an almost frightening speed, and apparated directly to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, clutching the pouch tightly in one hand.

Lucius was waiting for him when Severus stormed into the study with a house elf trailing behind him, wailing a tearful apology to its master. The Malfoy patriarch dismissed it with a wave of his hand and turned calm grey eyes on Severus, who glared at him.

"I take it my most recent gift was not as well received as I'd hoped," Lucius said quietly.

"How dare you insult me in such a fashion," Severus seethed.

Lucius looked genuinely confused, his pale eyebrows drawn together as he stared at Severus. "Insult you?" he repeated incredulously.

Now far beyond angry, Severus threw the velvet pouch at Lucius' feet, sending galleons skittering across the polished parquet floor. "I neither require nor want your charity, Lucius," Severus hissed, his face flushed with fury.

Lucius only blinked at him. "No," he said slowly, "I don't imagine that you do, Severus."

Silence stretched out between them and Severus felt the tide of rage begin to subside under the growing suspicion that he had made a terrible mistake.

"Why would you send money as a gift?" he asked finally through clenched teeth.

Lucius began to take a step forward, but halted as Severus drew back toward the door. "Think very carefully," he said quietly, "Why would I give you seven galleons as a gift?"

Understanding hit Severus with so much force that for a moment, it was difficult to breathe.

The first time he met Lucius Malfoy, he'd been a skinny, cowardly child, crying in the streets of Diagon Alley. James Potter and Sirius Black had accosted him as he was leaving a shop, had destroyed a bottle of a rare potions ingredient that he had only barely been able to afford. Lucius had found him there, huddled against the wall of the shop amidst the broken glass, and taken pity on him- but no, it wasn't pity that had made Lucius stop that day. It had never been pity, and seven galleons had been only one of the ways in which Lucius had replaced what had been taken from him that day.

"Severus-" Lucius began softly, taking a step forward.

"Stop it, Lucius," Severus warned, retreating backward toward the door.

He was surprised when Lucius obeyed, and they stood in silence for a moment, staring at one another across the room.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Lucius said quietly, and Severus bristled.

"You didn't upset me," Severus snapped, and it was true. What he was feeling could not be described with such a soft, yielding term.

"What can I do to make amends?" Lucius asked, tilting his head to the side, and something in Severus snapped.

"Just leave me alone," Severus hissed, and with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the study. He thought he heard Lucius sigh as he slammed the door behind him.

December 20th

Severus kept the curtains drawn the next morning, and when the owl tapped at his window, he rolled over and buried his face in the pillows to muffle the noise.

December 21st

The next morning, Severus lay awake in bed, listening for the telltale tapping at his window. The owl never came.

By noon, he was halfway through his second bottle of brandy.

December 22nd

It was snowing. Severus stared out the window of his bedroom, wondering how the shroud of grey sky and white snow could make even the dirty streets of Muggle London seem beautiful.

December 23rd

When the owl arrived that morning, there was no gift. Instead, it brought with it a plain, unadorned scroll. Severus unrolled it with shaking hands.

_Dear Severus,_

I'm sorry.

Always,  
Lucius

December 24th

Severus arrived at the front door of Malfoy Manor at exactly six o'clock on Christmas Eve.

He cursed himself for feeling nervous as he lifted the heavy brass knocker, and winced when he heard the sound reverberate through the grand entry hall that lay just beyond the door. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he ran his hand down the front of his robes to dislodge some of the snow that clung to the black wool.

Finally, the door swung open, and he was caught completely off guard by the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing barefoot in the doorway.

"Oh-" they both said at the same time, and Severus fought the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks.

"I didn't think you'd come," Lucius said quietly.

"Neither did I," Severus was surprised to hear himself say.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Lucius visibly shook himself and stepped aside.

"Come in," Lucius said, a smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

Severus stepped into warmth of the entry hall and immediately shed his cloak, which was taken from him by the same terrified looking house elf he'd threatened only days ago. He resisted the urge to snarl at it.

He glanced at Lucius, who seemed to be watching him intently, and just as he was about to make a snide remark about staring, he saw something glimmer amidst the pale strands of the older man's hair. It was then that he realized that not only was Lucius barefoot, his hair was in a complete state of disarray.

"What the devil have you been doing?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.

"What? Nothing," Lucius replied innocently, but it was obvious by the way he refused to meet Severus' gaze that 'nothing' most certainly meant 'something that you won't like at all'.

"Lucius…" Severus growled in warning.

Lucius' lips tightened briefly, and Severus knew _that_ look all too well; then there it was, that mischievous smile that Severus had come to both anticipate and dread. Lucius had indeed been up to something before Severus' arrival, and Severus had no doubt that he was not going to like it at all.

Without warning, Lucius reached out and grabbed Severus by the wrist. Before the potions master could protest, he found himself being dragged across the smooth marble floor toward the door of the parlor.

"What-" Severus began, but was immediately silenced by Lucius' hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, just trust me," Lucius said with a devilish gleam in his eyes, "You'll like it."

Severus' heart gave a sudden leap, and the sense of déjà vu was so intense that he almost turned and fled. Instead, he forced a sigh and muttered, "No I won't."

Lucius only smiled and threw the door open with a flourish that made Severus roll his eyes. His caustic remark about Lucius' melodrama died on his lips, however, when he saw the transformed parlor.

A massive fir tree dominated the center of the room, decked so completely with glass orbs and twinkling fairy lights that it was nearly impossible to see the branches. The floor around the tree was piled high with beautifully wrapped gifts, and candles hovered in the air near the ceiling, which had been charmed to steadily rain snowflakes that faded six feet above the floor. It was, admittedly, one of the most beautiful things Severus had ever seen.

He took two hesitant steps forward into the room, stopping when he felt the warmth of Lucius' body as the older man stepped up behind him. "I told you you'd like it," Lucius murmured, and Severus' breath caught in his throat.

"Lucius, how-" he began, but the weight of Lucius' hand on his shoulder made the question die on his lips.  
"How did I know you'd come?" Lucius finished the thought for him, and Severus turned to face him. The glimmering strand of silver in Lucius' hair was tinsel, of course, and without thinking, Severus lifted his hand with the intent to pull it free from its silky prison. Rather than remove the offending decoration, however, his traitorous fingers brushed the hair out of Lucius' eyes as the older man stared down at him.

"I didn't," Lucius murmured, grey eyes glittering in the candlelight, "I just hoped you would."

Severus sighed and dropped his hand, taking a step backward. His pulse was racing, and some long forgotten emotion was writhing in his stomach, screaming at the loss of contact between them; but they'd been down this road before and Severus was absolutely certain that he could not see this journey through to a second end. "We've done this before," he said quietly, "It's over now."

Lucius took a step forward, and Severus found himself trapped amidst the pile of gifts at his feet.

"So we'll do it again, and again if we have to, until we get it right," Lucius said softly, reaching out to twist the ends of Severus' hair around his fingers, "Besides, it can't be over yet- Tomorrow is Christmas, and I still haven't given you your last gift."

Severus couldn't have escaped if he'd tried. He stood transfixed as Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist and stepped closer, until their lips were nearly touching and Severus could see the reflection of his surrender in those storm grey eyes. "And what would that be?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Me," Lucius whispered, and then his lips were covering Severus', kissing away protest and uncertainty until it took every ounce of Severus' being just to remember to _breathe_.

When they pulled away, Lucius smiled at him, and Severus had no choice but to admit his utter defeat. It was not the patient smile that Lucius had offered to the little boy he'd found crying in Diagon Alley, nor the politely tolerant smile that he regularly bestowed upon his wife and child, but an unguarded, genuine smile that made the rest of the room look dull in comparison to his breathtaking beauty- a smile that had always been for Severus, and Severus alone.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked, and though his tone was playful, Severus could see the doubt in his eyes.

In response, Severus threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Lucius' head and captured his lips in another breathless kiss.

It didn't matter to Severus that the intensity of the kiss knocked them both off balance, nor that they fell to the floor together in a wholly undignified manner. It didn't matter that they were crushing a pile of beautifully wrapped gifts, or that the tree was teetering precariously, ready to fall over at any moment. All that mattered were his fingers tangled in platinum blond hair and Lucius' arms around his waist- because the truth was, he _did_ like his gift.

In fact, he conceded, he loved it.


End file.
